


What You Feel You Deserve

by TheOlderDixonBoy



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 21:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20142022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOlderDixonBoy/pseuds/TheOlderDixonBoy
Summary: After a run of bad luck with work, Yondu finally gets a chance to let off some steam. Warnings: language, sex, dom/sub tones, choking, spanking, cum shot.





	What You Feel You Deserve

Fourth job in a fucking week that had gone wrong. Stupid morons on this goddamn crew were never where they’re supposed to be when they’re supposed to be there. It’s a miracle any of them can even get dressed in the morning.

The doors to the Eclector close behind you. You marched eyes forward,scowling to report to your captain, Yondu, that another job had gone south. Another large amount of units was lost along with another bit of Yondu’s crew’s reputation.

When you made it to Yondu, you stood square in front of him. He looked down at you, his hip cocked and arms crossed over his chest. His duster hung down his body, covering the multitude of weapons you knew he carried at all times. The red and browns of his leather uniform contrasting with the vibrant blue of his skin, alternating between darker and lighter hues in the areas where scars covered his body.

His glowing red eyes met yours, and you had to steady your nerves before you addressed him.

“Captain,” you said and nodded.

Yondu looked at you with his head crooked, as if he already knew what you were going to tell him. He had trusted you to be one of the leaders in reconnaissance missions for his crew. Yondu has also trusted you to keep quiet about how many nights you spent in his bed, even if you were never that quiet while you were there.

“Whadda ya got, Y/N?” Yondu barked at you.

“Nothing, Captain,” you answered, trying to swallow the hitch in your throat. “They got away. I was unable to get any information about the location of the orb or Quill, sir.”

Yondu was quiet. Your failure hung over the air like a heavy fog. It weighed you down, and all you wanted to do was sink into the floor.

You heard a growl deep within Yondu’s chest, almost inaudible to even those closest to him. He uncrossed his arms and placed them on his hips. He looked down, shook his head, and tried not to snap at you. He had a soft spot for you, he reluctantly admitted to himself, which was why he was so hard on you. But he also knew you were one of the best on his crew, besides maybe Kraglin, which was why he was so upset you hadn’t succeeded.

“I’m sorry, Captain,” you spoke up.

He had been quiet for too long. You felt horrible. He had wanted, no needed this orb, or at the very least the location of Peter Quill, the boy he had raised and who he’d lost touch with. He had trusted you to do this, and you had failed him, multiple times.

You wish he’d scream at you but he just dismissed you, a snarl on his face as he did. That was so much worse.

Much later, when it was time to get some sleep, you didn’t walk to Yondu’s quarters and sneak in undetected. And you didn’t knock on his door pretending to have some information to give him. And you certainly didn’t wander up to his door drunk as a skunk and pound on his door unceremoniously like you had before.

No, instead you found a corner next to the dog pile with the rest of the crew to settle down in. It was colder than you remember it being the last time you slept here, when you had first joined Yondu’s crew and were terrified of what you had gotten yourself into. Only took Yondu a week to notice you and ask you if you wanted a more private place to sleep. It terrified you at first, being asked to go to bed with a man you felt you couldn’t say no to. But Yondu wasn’t like that, not in the slightest.

The first few weeks you slept on a pile of blankets with a pillow Yondu had laid out for you. They were always clean and he never pressured you to do anything with him, but he let you know his bed was always open if you wanted him.

Took you three weeks to crawl into bed with him. Since then, you’d spent all your nights with him. Talking to him about future jobs, the crew, where you’re from, almost everything except for Yondu’s past. You knew he was a battle slave. And you knew his scars had to have stories, but he didn’t want to tell you, and you didn’t want to pry.

Tonight you were not in the warmth of Yondu’s bed or his arms, and it felt right. You were embarrassed and ashamed you hadn’t completed his job for you. Three times now. You curled in a ball and tried to drift off to sleep. Once you’d gotten halfway there, a kick to the bottom of one of your boots jolted you awake.

“Get up,” Yondu barked.

You got up like he told you. Avoiding eye contact, you stood in front of him and waited for his orders.

“Why are you here?” He asked. You thought for a moment he must have meant on the ship in general. He sensed this and spoke again. “Why are you here on the floor instead of in bed with me?”

He spoke low so no one else would hear him. It may have not been exactly secret that the two of you were together, but you also didn’t advertise it.

“Didn’t think it was right,” you mumbled. You still hadn’t made eye contact. You couldn’t. You were ashamed of your failure.

“Whatcha mean?” Yondu said abruptly. “It ain’t right for ya to be with me?”

“No,” you said. You snapped your eyes up and made eye contact for the first time. “I failed, again, and it isn’t right for me to be in your bed when I’ve failed.”

“Knock that shit off,” Yondu snarled. “Come with me.”

He reached out his hand and nodded for you to take it. You took his hand in yours and let him lead you to his room. His heavy footsteps echoed through the metal floors of the ship, hard metallic sounds that grated against your ears. Once you were inside, you felt a bit better. At least Yondu wasn’t quitting on you. Only when the door was closed and he had walked over to his bed did he speak.

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” He asked. His harsh words made you start.

“Captain?” You whispered. You could feel tears stinging the back of your eyes.

“That ain’t whatcha call me. Least not in here,” Yondu said. He turned around to face you, his expression unreadable.

“Sorry, Yondu,” you said. You had to close your eyes to try to blink back the tears. He was so angry with you. Even worse, he was disappointed.

“I ain’t upset ‘bout that. Why didn’t you come to bed with me? Something happen out there?” Yondu asked. His arms were crossed over his chest again, making him look larger than he already was.

“I, I, I failed,” you could stop the shuddering breath that escaped your chest, no longer able to hold in your tears. “Again.”

You walked towards the door and tried to open it, but Yondu stopped you before you could. He spun you around and held onto your arms with both his hands, his fingers pressing into your flesh uncomfortably.

“It ain’t your fault,” Yondu said. His voice was low, gravely.

“Yes it is. I was in charge. You, you,” you voice broke. “Tr-trusted me and I couldn’t do it.”

You couldn’t hold it in anymore. The lump in your throat finally broke through, and you closed your eyes in shame when your tears finally broke through.

Yondu tried to speak but stopped himself. He sighed and wrapped his arms around you. He was never that good with words but he knew when you were upset and needed him. Now was one of those times. You rested your head into his chest and let the tears fall. Yondu let you cry, feeling like he wanted to say something but not knowing what to say. You gripped onto the leather of his duster, squeezing the material with your hands. When you inhaled you could smell leather, sweat, and a musk that comforted you. You may have failed your captain, but now you were with your Yondu.

“I couldn’t do it either,” Yondu said softly before kissing the top of your head.

“Do what?” You sniffled.

“Find Quill, or that damn orb,” Yondu said, chuckling softly.

“Re-really?” You asked. Knowing Yondu, the best and most accomplished captain you’d ever worked for had also failed did make you feel a bit better.

“Yup,” he said. “Taught the li’l bastard everything he knows. Probably why he’s so good at avoiding me. Knows me too well.”

You moved your head away from Yondu’s chest to look up at him. He has a hint of a smile playing on his lips and was looking over your head at nothing, lost in thought. The way he thought of Quill and cared for him, even if he wouldn’t fully admit it, was endearing. It was one of the many reasons you knew he was a good man.

“I guess,” you said. You took a deep breath and looked up at Yondu. “Thank you.”

Yondu ran his hand over your hair to the back of your head. He pulled you in to kiss him and pressed his lips to yours. His lips were soft, although slightly chapped. Yondu always surprised you with how sweetly he was able to kiss, his lips moving over yours softly and slowly. His hands wandered down to your waist and pulled you closer to him. You fell into him, your body meeting his. You grasped onto the buckles on the front of his uniform, overwhelmed with his size. He wasn’t the tallest man you’d ever met, but he was large. Stocky. Solid

You broke the kiss a few moments later, Yondu’s teeth tugging at your bottom lip as he did. He looked down at you and let out a raspy laugh.

“My girl doin’ better?” He asked. His hands gripped your waist and held you to him.

“Yeah,” you said and took a deep breath. You did feel better. A little shaky still, and not one hundred percent, but being with Yondu always made you feel better. “Thank you.”

“You know you belong in here, right? In my bed,” Yondu said. He placed his lips to your hair and held you closer to him. “I don’t want to see you out there with the crew. Not like that.”

You moved your head up with a little effort, resting your chin on Yondu’s chest, and met his red eyes. Every little anxious fluttering in your stomach, every last bit of disappointment in the pit of your stomach, and the thump in your throat dissolved completely. All you could comprehend was how big and warm Yondu felt pressed against you, and the way he smelled, and how his hands held you still, against him, not letting anything hurt you. You were safe.

You leaned forward and kissed him again, this time with more force. Yondu was slightly caught off guard and couldn’t help but laugh softly. A second later he was all business, pressing his tongue to your lips to get you to part them; you did so willingly. His tongue danced across yours. Within seconds you had melted into him, letting your hands wander all over his body as his hands did the same to your body.

“So ya staying here?” He asked in between kisses and nips to your neck.

You answered that yes you were going to in between kisses along his jawline.

“Then let’s get ya to bed,” Yondu said.

You nodded before walking over to Yondu’s bed and sitting down at the foot of it. He looked at you for a moment, a stoic look his his eyes before speaking.

“Can I fuck you?” He asked. He was always honest and straightforward.

You considered his offer for a moment then nodded yes.

“Yes, but I want it,” you said. You took a deep breath. “Different tonight.”

“Different? How?” Yondu asked. He slipped his duster off and threw it on the floor.

He walked over to you, his eyes wandering over your body. His strides were long, slow, sure. He was undoing the buckles over his chest, unholstering the weapons he carried on him at all times. Sex with Yondu was always an exercise of trust, for both of you. You because of the power both physically and by rank Yondu had over you; you had to trust him to not use your relationship against you. Yondu because he had to remove his weapons from his body, the only time he ever did, and let himself be vulnerable in multiple ways. He always had his arrow, ready to activate at the slightest command, but even so, it left him feeling exposed.

“I want it rougher,” you said. Tender kisses and comfort didn’t feel right to you right now. You still felt like you had failed and it felt wrong to have this man be so tender with you after you weren’t able to deliver for him multiple times. “Hit me. Push me. Hold me down. Choke me.”

Yondu’s hand reached up and stroked your cheek.

“You sure, baby?” He asked.

“Yes. Please. I just, after, I,” you tried to find the words and sighed when you couldn’t.

“You just don’t want it sweet-like, huh?” Yondu asked.

You nodded your agreement.

“I understand, baby. But this don’t mean I think you did anything wrong,” he said.

He was looking down at you with his head tilted, his hand still cupping your cheek. You leaned your cheek into his palm and kissed the rough heel of his hand. Yondu sighed deep in his chest and then took a step away from you to unzip his top, stripping the garment off and letting it fall to the floor.

Between kisses and soft sighs, Yondu relieved you of your clothing as well as his own. Once the two of you were naked, staring at one another with lust filled eyes, Yondu laid down on his bed and pulled you into his lap.

“Ya feel that?” Yondu growled. He bucked his hips up into you.

You nodded and bit your lip, running your hands down Yondu’s chest, scraping your fingernails lightly across his warm skin. You traced your fingertip along the scar over his heart and leaned forward to lick and suck on his collar bones. The entire time, grinding your hips into his lap in small circular motions.

You could feel his length harden underneath you, making your desire for him grow with each motion of your hips. A deep need rose from your lower stomach and spread through your chest, making you sigh and moan, your eyes closed and head tilted back. You were lost in your need for the man underneath you.

“Ya gettin’ my lap all wet, baby,” Yondu whispered, smirking as he did. “Ya want this cock, huh?”

“Mhm,” was all you could moan.

Yondu reached behind you to grip your ass in both his hands, squeezing hard. He let go of one of your cheeks to slap it before alternating to the other.

“Say it,” he leaned forward and whispered into your ear.

You wrapped your arms around his neck, the fingers of one of your hands tracing the nape of his neck where his fin met his skin. You felt Yondu’s cock twitch underneath you and he let out a shuddering breathy moan.

“I want it, Captain,” you groaned.

“Want what?” Yondu teased.

“Your cock, Captain. I want it,” you groaned again.

Yondu removed one of his hands from your ass to move between your legs, finding your soaked pussy and spreading your lips apart with his fingers. You never stopped grinding your hips, your now exposed clit rubbing up and down Yondu’s hard length.

“Ah, fuck,” you gasped and rested your head in the crook of Yondu’s neck. Your hands gripped onto his shoulders as you continued to grind down into him.

“Rub up on me ‘til ya cum, ya little slut,” he said. His hand that was still gripping your ass was now pushing and pulling you over his length, the ridges on his cock rubbing over you clit with each stroke. You could both hear and feel just how wet you were, your body starting to tingle and twitch as you approached orgasm.

“I’m gonna cum,” you gasped out as you pressed your self harder into Yondu’s lap, the pressure becoming too much.

One more stroke was all it took and you gripped onto him as you came on his lap with shuddering moans, mumbling his name under your breath. He kept pushing and pulling you over him, making sure to force out every little bit of your orgasm before he let you collapse in his lap. He let you lie there for a second, holding onto him and panting, before he told you to turn around sit up.

You did, gasping when you felt the head of his cock brushing against your wet folds. He put one of his hands on your shoulder and guided you down onto his length. You were wet and aroused enough for him to fit, but he hadn’t prepared you for his cock, making his length feel particularly thick and long this time. You just moaned and moved your hips down into him slowly, reveling in how he hit and stretched you in all the right places.

Once he was all the way inside you, the head of his cock bumping against your cervix, he gripped your hips and pulled you to lean back against him, your back hitting his chest.

“Ride me, baby,” he said to you. He kept one of his hands on your hips to guide you, the other snaked around your front to begin stroking and pinching your nipples.

You moaned and started to rock your hips back and forth in small circles, creating an up and down rhythm with which to ride him. You went slow, Yondu continuing to pinch your nipples with his hand, alternating between the two, his other hand still gripping your hip. Every pinch was felt more and more, leaving your chest stinging and back arched. You reached one of your hands behind you to rest on the back of Yondu’s neck and he leaned forward to nibble at your earlobe, and whispered in your ear.

“Dirty little Terran,” he rasped, making you groan. “Riding my dick like ya need it more than air.”

You both heard and felt Yondu giggle against your neck, an idea forming in his head. You slowed your hips down to a deep, slow rotation, languishing in how Yondu’s cock felt moving slowly in and out of you, against you, the ridges of his cock massaging you perfectly. His hand slid up from your breasts, fingers trailing up your skin lightly to rest at the crook of your neck. You lifted your chin up and took a deep breath, anticipating what was to come.

“Ya still want me to choke you, baby?” Yondu asked. His fingertip ran slowly down your jugular.

“Yes,” you said softly.

“Ya ready?” Yondu whispered against your neck, kissing you just behind your earlobe.

“Y-yes,” you gasped out before taking another deep breath.

Once you had finished your breath, Yondu’s fingers wrapped around your neck, the palm of his hand resting against your windpipe. He squeezed against the sides of your neck softly, restricting your air and blood flow. You could still breath, but every bit of your attention was focused on how your head was getting lighter, a sensation flowing through your body, making you hyper focus on the way Yondu’s fingers felt against your neck.

You tried to moan, but no sound came out. It panicked you slightly, making your hand snap up and grab onto Yondu’s wrist. He immediately loosened his grip on your neck, but kept his hand on your throat. You gasped for breath, a loud, guttural moan escaping your mouth when all of the energy focused on your breathing transferred to the feeling between your legs. It was only then you realized just how tired your leg muscles were and how close you were to cumming.

“Ya gonna cum again?” Yondu growled against your neck. His teeth scraped against the back of your neck, his hand not around your neck dragging his nails up your left thigh.

“Yes! Mhmmm, ga-, y-ye-yes,” you whined out, arching your hips forward and increasing the speed of your hips as you chased your orgasm.

“Ya like being used, huh?” Yondu asked. You could hear his breathing change, a sign he was getting close himself. “Like it when your captain chokes ya while you ride his cock?”

You tried to reply that, to your excited shame, it did, but Yondu’s fingers tightened around your neck again, harder this time. At the same time his other hand reached down and began rubbing your clit in rapid, hard circles.

If Yondu didn’t have such a tight hold on you, you were sure you would have fallen right off his lap. The usual lightheaded, out of body experience that occurred when Yondu fucked you to climax was experienced tenfold with the inability for you to breathe properly. Once your orgasm subsided your shaky legs finally collapsed, you slipped down onto Yondu’s cock, practically impaling yourself.

Yondu let go of your throat when you collapsed and leaned back onto his bed. You leaned back with him, panting and moaning softly as you caught your breath. Yondu’s hands moved softly over your body, running them down your stomach and arms, soothing you.

“Oh fuck,” you breathed out and laughed. You ran your hand over your face, and down to your neck, running your fingers along where you were sure you’d have bruises tomorrow.

Yondu began to move his hips against yours, moving his cock inside of you slowly. You closed your eyes and relaxed into Yondu’s body, groaning deeply. His cock was perfect, long and thick, ribbed in just the right way to hit you in spots no one else had ever been able to. Yondu grabbed your hip and rolled over so the two of you were lying on your side, Yondu still behind you.

He pumped his hips in and out of you slowly, pulling almost all the way out before he pushed himself completely back in again. You closed your eyes and held onto the sheets, leaning back into Yondu’s body. His skin was warm, muscles hard against your skin, while still soft and inviting. You could feel his larger scars, the raised skin across his body, pressed into yours, memories of everything he’d been through. You closed your eyes and concentrated on everything you were feeling. Your face was flushed, you had scratches down your legs, bruises forming on your neck, unable to do more than moan with each stroke, letting Yondu lift your leg up and over his hip and hold you there while he fucked you slow and deep. Just the idea made you moan his name.

“Yondu,” you moaned, gripping the sheets in your hands, the deep pleasurable feeling in your belly rising once again.

The feeling rose slowly in your body, never quite reaching its peak. You were too tired to climax again, but the pleasure stayed with you, making you whimper and mumble incoherently into the sheets while Yondu picked up the pace of his strokes, chasing his own climax.

“Say my name again,” Yondu growled. And you did. “Good girl.”

He slapped one of your tits with his hand. The other was tangled in your hair and pulled your head back so your head rested in the crook of his neck. You could hear his body slamming into yours with every stroke, the wet, slapping sound making you aware of just how much of a wet mess you were between your legs. You moaned again.

The deep pleasure between your legs was just turning into a soreness with every hard, deep thrust of Yondu’s cock into you, then he froze. You felt his cock flare and pulse inside you. He gripped onto your hair and one of your breast tightly, sending jolts of pain through you as he came. Yondu shuddered out a breath and bit at whatever part of your neck he could reach, partially slobbering on you as he moaned “mine, mine, mine” as he filled you with his seed.

Once he was done you felt his cock soften inside of you before he shifted his weight so he slipped out. His hold on your body shifted from one of dominance to one of tenderness as his arms wrapped around your body and pulled you into him.

“Good girl, my li’l Terran,” he half laughed into your neck before kissing the teeth marks he had left in your skin.

You turned your body so you were facing him. His cum had begun to dribble out of your now sore, well used pussy. You were reminded how thankful you were for universal birth control that kept you from having to worry about pregnancy. It’d be hard to hide who the father was if the kids came out blue. You pressed your head into Yondu’s chest and laughed.

“You thinking about blue babies again?” He asked.

“Yeah,” you said and broke out into laughter. “I wouldn’t need a paternity test if they were blue.”

“Better not need one anyway,” Yondu growled. “Ya fuckin’ anyone else?”

“No!” You said and wrapped your arms around Yondu’s neck. “You big, paranoid idiot.”

“Good. Ya my Terran,” Yondu said and flashed you that big, crooked smile, his jagged teeth on fully display. “Don’t want anyone else to have you.”

“Mhm, I’m your Terran,” you said with a smirk. “And you’re my weird, old, blue man.”

“I ain’t old and I ain’t a man,” Yondu growled. This was the banter you two had often, through the teasing there was always smiling.

“You’re so old,” you said and laughed. “Fine. Fine. You can just be my angry, loud, blue thing. Better?”

Yondu mumbled something about how Centarians didn’t even use clocks to tell time or a universal calendar and how are you supposed to tell time in space anyway.

You giggled at Yondu’s grumbling and tried to get out of bed to go clean yourself off, but Yondu stopped you.

“I gotta clean myself up,” you said, looking down to gesture to the mess that was still between your legs.

“Let it dry, just this once,” Yondu pleaded, giving you the most pathetic look. “I’ll run ya a bath when we wake up.”

You thought about it, smirking when you shifted your thighs together and felt just how messy you still were now that Yondu’s cum had leaked out of you onto your previously soaked thighs.

“Fine, but a real bath,” you said. “None of this Ravager bath with cold water in a bucket. Warm water. And soap.”

“Where the hell am I gonna get warm water and soap?” Yondu asked.

“Figure it out, old man,” you shot back.

Yondu grumbled something about how you were lucky you were worth this much trouble and then hit the intercom button next to his bed. It was the only one on the ship.

“Kraglin!” Yondu yelled. He paused for a moment, giving Kraglin enough time to focus. “Find me a planet with warm water and soap. Then bring us there.”

He let go of the intercoms and settled back into bed.

“There, ya happy?” He asked.

“If he actually finds one,” you said with a scoff. You yawned and felt yourself drifting off into sleep.

“He’ll find something,” Yondu said. He was only half awake now too, holding you close to him still.

When you two woke up you would find that Kraglin found a planet with a warm sea and a single shop that sold toiletries for travelers. It worked.

Of course after Yondu was finished watching you clean yourself while wading waist deep in that water, the two of you got up to some things that lead you to have to bathe all over again.


End file.
